Willy
by Anglo-Beauty96
Summary: My take on what happens after the movie.
1. Chapter 1: I've Missed You

Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly...

Warning, I'm re-doing and adding on to the ending of P.S, I Love You. Sort of.

_**Holly had realized on her second trip to Ireland that she hadn't really gone there to see her mother laugh again. Well, that may have been a good bit of it, but really, it was just an excuse to see William again. She was going crazy thinking about him, and had decided that she just couldn't wait a minute longer to see him. So, realizing this, Holly had immediately bout one round trip ticket, for her mother, and a one-way ticket for herself. You may ask why she bought herself a one-way ticket. But the reason should be quite obvious, at least for you romantics. Holly just had a crazy feeling that she would be staying for more than a little while. **_

And so, our adventure begins.

They hopped out of the little cab, paid the driver, and began walking toward Gerry's parents' house when Holly heard a familiar Irish Brogue from behind them. "Aye, what are a couple o' pretty lasses like you doin' out here?" Holly whipped around, Patricia following in a slower fashion, and gasped," William!" Patricia stood, smiled and watched in silence as the young man, apparently named William, wrapped Holly in his arms, burying his face in her hair. "Oi, Holly. I've missed ya." She laughed, the first real smile Patricia had seen on her face since Gerry, and said, "Me too." She pulled away and he questioned," Staying at the Kennedy's huh?" Holly nodded, but, at the hurt look on his face, she added, "Though, we could stay at your place if you'd like." "Aye, I'd like tha' very much. Follow me."he quipped in his deep voice, smiling, and with a twinkle in his dark eyes. Holly grabbed her mother by the arm and obediently followed him the short distance to a cozy looking home. "What! Why are we here?" asked a stunned Patricia. Holly said nothing, but waited patiently as William knocked on the door and waited. A tall, fit-looking man in his early to mid-fifties answered the door. He gave William a questioning look, no doubt about the strangers on their doorstep, with luggage in hand. William was quick to answer," Patsy, this is Holly, a friend, and her mother Patricia." "Ahh, this is the girl you've been moping about. Please, Holly, come in stay as long as you want. It keeps him happy, and he's not a pleasant one when he's upset." The old man said, inviting them in. Holly smiled at the blush on William's face. Obviously the old man was telling them the truth. She and Patricia followed them inside, and set their bags down by the door. William took Holly by the hand, and Holly took Patricia's as William led them into a dining room that had a table, already set for dinner. "I imagine you ladies are hungry after the flight," William said, gesturing towards the roast and potatoes on the table, "Wouldn't want to be in-hospitable, especially after inviting you to stay. Can't have ya thinkin' I'm a bad host, now can we? Sit. Eat." He said. He pulled out Holly's chair for her as Patsy pulled out Patricia's chair for her, ever the gentleman. They sat there, in companionable silence, enjoying the delicious food, that is, until Holly caught William staring at her. She smiled back, and the smile soon turned into an un-controllable fit of giggles, for everyone. When they all managed to catch their breaths, they cleared their plates and paired off, Patsy showing Patricia off to her room before he made his way to his. He looked at William and Holly," You lot behave yerselves now. I'm a light sleeper." He warned. At this, Holly and William laughed, and watched the old man shuffle off to bed. After the solid click of his door being closed, they let loose a breath that they did not know they had been holding in. Holly giggled as William pecked her lips lightly and scolded her,"Alright off to bed with you. It's late and you need rest." "I will, but only if you carry me." He agreed, and swung her into his arms, carrying her bridal style up the stairs and into her room. He set her on her feet at the edge of her bed, facing away from him. Holly sighed and leaned into his solid chest as he reached around to unbutton her shirt and gently push it off her shoulders. She sighed at the warmth of his hands on her bare shoulders, and gasped audibly as he moved to pull her silk camisole over her head. "R'lax love, I won't bite." he coaxed. "You know, this isn't fair. I'm half naked and you're fully clothed." She quipped. "Well, you'll just 'ave t' change that now won't ya?" he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2: I Need You

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Inspirational Quote- "Like a needle needs a vein, like Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain, I need you. Like a lighthouse needs a coast, like the father and the son needs the Holy Ghost, I need you. Oh, I need you." (Tim McGraw ft. Faith Hill- I Need You)

William picked her up, and Holly buried her face in the crook of his neck. "William. Please. I need you. "she whispered. "I know, I know." came his fevered reply, as he captured her lips and lay her down on the bed, covering her body with his own.

A while later, they lay, spent, in the queen sized bed, Holly wrapped in William's strong arms. He sighed and brushed a lock of hair from her sleeping face. A small smile appeared on her face. He stared, trying to commit every detail of her face to memory, from her beautiful mouth, and long eyelashes, to her petite nose, and high cheekbones. She was stunning. He hoped she wouldn't leave again. It would crush him.

_**Holly and William were in a quiet, sunny, flower-filled field, and they were laughing and playing, and having the best time, when, suddenly, the wind started howling, the sky darkened, and William disappeared. "No." she whispered," No!" Out of nowhere, a tornado came and picked her up, tossing her into the sky like a leaf. And then, just as quickly, she was falling into a bottomless, black hole. "William! William, help me!" she screamed. **_

"Holly, Holly." William said, shaking her, trying to wake her," Holly!" She woke with a start, crying. "Shh. Hush Love. It's alright; I'm 'ere." He whispered, trying to comfort her. She turned and curled into his chest, sobbing. "Don't let go. Don't leave me, please. I need you." she whispered. "I won't ever leave ya'. I promise." But his promise fell on deaf ears, seeing as whom it was for, was already asleep. He smiled again, returning to his task of committing her face to memory. The last thing he saw, before he dozed off, was her sweet, smiling again face.

Holly awoke to an empty bed, cold and naked. She pulled the covers up to her chin, and sat up in the bed, swingin her feet over the side, and grabbing for the neatly scrawled note on the nightstand. Judging by the reddish light filtering through the window, it was after noon. She read the note.

"_Dear Holly, _

_Our parents are out. Patsy is showing Patricia the lake. They'll be back by early tomorrow morn. I didn't want to wake you, but I took the liberty of making you some lunch. I've put it in the oven to keep it warm for ya. It's two o'clock , I best be off to work, or I'll be late love. I'll be back soon, I promise._

_Love, _

_William."_

Holly smiled. William was every bit of the thoughtful, Irish gentleman she remembered him to be.

She looked at the clock. It was 4:45 Five minutes later found her dressed, and at the kitchen table, eating a lunch of fried potatoes with spiced… beef? She tried a bite. Yep, it was beef. Delicious!

She had just spooned some of the potatoes into her mouth when a pair of large hands covered her eyes.

Holly squeaked as William announced that he was, in fact, the one who nearly gave her a heart attack, and said, "I told you I'd be back soon, didn't I?" She turned to slap him playfully on his broad chest with a loud "SMACK!" His laugh came out as a deep, rolling rumble. It was comforting. When he caught his breath, William turned her around, and presented her with a small, rectangular box. Holly, puzzled, opened the box, and gasped. Inside was a necklace with a delicate white-gold chain, some Celtic knotting, and, attached to the knotting, was a heart-shaped sapphire, inlaid in some more white gold. Tears came to her eyes as she turned the sapphire over. On its back was a single, cursive W. (A/N: Link to necklace will be in my profile.)

"William," Holly whispered, but William silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "It's so you'll always have Ireland, and me, in your heart."

Holly smiled again. "Thank you William." She whispered. "Not a bit o' a problem love." William answered. Then, very carefully, he placed the necklace around her neck and fastened it. She turned around to face him, and gave him a hug, with him returning the hug ten-fold, and nearly crushing her. When he let go, he put on a serious face, and stared at her, until she started smiling, and laughing. As it happened, bad luck seemed to follow her, and as she was laughing, she fell from the stool she had been sitting on.

The look of happiness on her face immediately turned to a pained smile as she felt a sharp crack in her wrist. "Oww!" she yelped, giggling, yet in pain. William chuckled. There it was, that low, rumbling sound she loved. "Looks like you'll be needin' that taken care of. Let's get you to a doctor love." he said, picking her up bridal style, and exiting from the house out into the cool, Irish twilight.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pub

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story, not the characters, or anything else, except for this plot...

Inspirational quote for this chapter: "But if I lost you, there'd be no sunshine shining through

I don't know what in the world I would do if I lost you." (Travis Tritt- If I Lost You)

A few days later…

"Mom, stop fussing. The doctor said I could remove the bandage after a couple of days..." whined Holly.

William chuckled as he watched Holly and Patricia fuss. Though it had only been a few days since they had met, Patricia had stolen Patsy's heart. When she spoke of leaving, Patsy had readily agreed to take a trip with her to America, even if only for a short while.

"Mom, let me go. Let me go! I have to get dressed!" Holly pleaded with her mum. William had told her earlier that he would be taking her to the pub they had met at. She had smiled then, memories of him rescuing her and her friends from the lake, and their night together that had followed, flooding back to her, making her laugh heartily. He loved it when she laughed. It made her positively radiant.

Finally, Patricia ceased her attempts to coddle her daughter, and let the young woman retreat up the stairs to get dressed. She fixed William with a stern look," Now don't you go getting' her drunk and takin' advantage of her young man." She scolded. "I would never." He replied.

In ten minutes, Holly was downstairs in black shorts, a black tank top, and a blue, plaid shirt. She left her hair down, straight, applied minimal eye-liner, and some clear lip-gloss. She had on her favorite pair of black cowboy boots. Blue was William's favorite color. He smiled. He was always one to appreciate the little things.

Patsy smiled knowingly at his son, watching him as he studied Holly. He cleared his throat and William looked away, turning a bright shade of red. "My, my son, you've got a pretty one here don't cha?" "That I do pops, that I do." Holly giggled and thanked Patsy and William. William loved the sound of her voice. It was beautiful.

Without further ado, he gently took Holly's hand and led her out the door to his car. The ride to the pub was short and silent. Once they arrived, he led her inside, to a table that was closer to the front. Then he disappeared under the guise of going to get some drinks. Five minutes later, he still had not returned. Suddenly though, the lights on the stage brightened and an announcer stated, "This man's a house favorite, and tonight he's going to try singing something a little different. It's an American, Country song called 'If I Lost You' by Travis Tritt. Enjoy folks." Everyone quieted down as the curtains lifted to reveal… WILLIAM!

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special girl named Holly." He said. All the women in the house 'Awed' when the spotlight fell on her. She blushed, and smiled at William. He smiled back, a warm, gentle, one that made her melt on the inside.

"_**There's been times I've felt like half a man**_

_**Life's had me down on my knees **_

_**Troubled times I don't understand**_

_**Why they happen to me**_

_**I have struggled through the darkness**_

_**And I have found the light of day**_

_**But if I lost you**_

_**There'd be no sunshine shining through**_

_**I don't know what in the world I would do**_

_**If I lost you**_

_**Like a ship with no harbor**_

_**Like a bird with no wings **_

_**Like a fish out of water **_

_**A dreamer without a dream**_

_**I have learned about losing**_

_**I could lose most anything**_

_**But if I lost you**_

_**There'd be no sunshine shining through**_

_**I don't know what in the world I would do**_

_**If I lost you**_

_**Oh, if I lost you **_

_**There'd be no sunshine shining through**_

_**I don't know what in the world I would do**_

_**If I lost you**_

_**If I lost you"**_

Holly smiled as William exited the stage and returned, as he promised, with their drinks. He had two beers, one for himself, and one for her. She took a sip and made a face. It burned. She wasn't accustomed to drinking. He laughed at her and took a sip of his own.

One hour later, and Holly had drank six or seven more beers. She couldn't remember how many. William had only had one. They were having a pleasant conversation, and he was laughing as she finished the last of her drink with a grimace. It was karaoke hour, and they were calling on Holly.

"Go on love, I dare you." He said. Now Holly was not one to chicken out on a dare, so she stood, removed her over-shirt, and rolled her tank-top under to expose her toned stomach. The crowd gave a loud 'woo!' as she walked to the stage. Apparently she handled her alcohol well.

She stood in front of the microphone, and the band struck up a tune she knew well. It was 'Tough Lover. She had no problem singing this. In fact, it was just the perfect song. She smiled sly at William and said, "This one's for you baby." He threw back his head in a hearty laugh, and then sat back to watch the show. He was eager to see whether or not his Holly could sing.

"_Ooh, oh yeah yeah_

_Oooh yeah yeah  
><em> 

_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_I need a, a tough lover, woo_

_I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah _

_A tough lover, ooh yeah  
><em> 

_When he kisses me, I get that thrill_

_When he does that wiggle I won't keep still _

_I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah) _

_A tough lover (woo)_

_I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_Tough lover (hum, hum)  
><em> 

_The seven sisters got nothing on him_

_I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind_

_Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed_

_It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist_

_He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass_

_Don Juan ain't got the half the chance  
><em> 

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (woo)_

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (oh oh)  
><em> 

_Hey, hey, heyah_

_He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry_

_He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive _

_He'll do anything that he wants to do_

_Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah  
><em> 

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah) _

_A tough lover (woo)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah) _

_A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (oh oh)"_

(A/N: Wow, this's the longest chapter yet, meh hopes choo like it! Until next time folks!)


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Go Fishin'

All previous disclaimers apply... I own nothing except for the plot of this story, and maybe a future invented character or two... Or three… or six... Lol

(A/N: I'm going to pretend they weren't fishing in the movie, just having a nice little outing on the lake. Mkay, pretending they didn't listen to that part of the letter. They did get her out on the lake, just didn't take her fishing.. Deal)

Inspirational quote for this chapter: _"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart. I look around, turn the radio down. He says, "Baby is something wrong?" I say, "Nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song"_

Holly exited the stage, and ran over to William. She jumped in his arms, and the crowd gave a big cheer as he kissed her. Then, he grabbed her hand and they made a hasty exit from the pub to his car.

They sank back into the seats with a laugh, and one more playful peck on the lips. William turned on the car, and revved the engine just a bit. Holly laughed sweetly. Then, she reached to turn on the radio, but a thoughtful look crossed her face, and she leaned back into the seat instead. "What's the matter love?" he questioned. "I dunno. I just realized that we don't have a song, and nothing on the radio lately seems to fit 'us." she said. He shrugged and said," Ah, we'll figure it out some day." Then, after turning on the radio, he began the drive home.

-Back At The House-

"You know Patsy, your boy's got my girl's heart in the palm of his hands, and I don't think either of them are any the wiser." said Patricia. "I do believe so lovely." Patsy agreed. Patricia sighed and shut her suitcase. She and Patsy were leaving for America tomorrow. "Well, I'm sure they'll figure it out while we're gone." she mused. Again, Patsy agreed. Just then, they heard the hustle and bustle of the younger lovers entering the house, and they walked down stairs to meet them.

The young, unwitting lovers were greeted by all-too-knowing smiles from their parents. "Go on, up ta bed with ya. It's late." Patsy and Patricia said in unison. They obeyed without question, for they were both exhausted.

William left Holly to her room, and went to the up-stairs shower.

When Holly was sure William was in the shower, she slipped into a thin, black night-gown, because it was rather warm that night, and slipped down the hallway to his room. When she was just outside of his room, she bumped into her mother, and Patricia almost said something to her. She would have, had her daughter not said," Shh, it's a surprise mom." Patricia nodded, and smiled as her daughter slipped stealthily into William's room.

Once inside his room, Holly lay on top of the thick, cotton comforter, and smiled to herself. She sat up when she heard the shower turned off, and her grin grew even wider. William walked out… stark naked, and obviously not surprised to see his little woman on his bed. He pulled on a pair of briefs, and joined Holly in the bed. He pulled her under the covers with him, and wrapped his arms protectively around her, planting a good-night kiss on her rosy lips. They fell asleep that way, wrapped in each other's arms, with holly snuggled to his chest.

They woke that way too, and rushed down stairs, only to find a note in their parents' stead.

"Dear William and Holly,

You two looked so sweet together; we just didn't want to wake you. So, we left. Will, take the note from her now. The rest, well most of it, is for you. William, we've seen the way you look at her. Take this time by yourselves, and make good use of it boy. Use it to spend time with your little woman and reassure her that you're not going anywhere any time soon. Spend time on things you both enjoy. Make her realize how good you are for her, and how good she is for you. Don't let her slip away son. Now, read her part of the letter to her. Holly, don't worry about William's piece of the letter, just do as he says, no questions. Trust us, it will be fine. He won't let anything happen to you sweetheart. You two best be nice and cozy before we come back. You hear? Have fun kids, we'll see you soon. Now we best be going or we'll be late now.

Love, Patsy and Patricia"

William laughed at Holly's confused look. William picked her up and took her to her room. He searched her bag and picked out a blue flannel shirt, long-sleeved, a pair of older-looking, faded jeans, a pair of long socks, and her tennis shoes. He had the perfect thing in mind for their first adventure, the lake. "C'mon love, get dressed." he said. She did, and in less than 5 minutes, they were both warmly dressed, and, unbeknownst to Holly, on the way to the lake.

Once there, they rented a small boat, and loaded themselves and their gear into it. William had his pole baited, and secured to the side of the boat when he heard a frustrated moan come from his partner. When he looked over to her, he smiled just a bit. She had the can of worms in her hand, and was trying to grab one, but every time she barely touched a worm, she jerked her hand back with an 'ewww.

How cute? Absolutely adorable, it was. He scooted over to her side of the boat, and retrieved the worms from her perilous grip. Gently grasping a worm between his fingers, he placed it in hers, and chuckled when she cringed. Then, he grabbed the hook of her pole with his left hand, and grabbed her hand, the one holding the worm, with his right. Slowly, he maneuvered her fingers to place the worm on the hook. Then, he stood with her, and tossed the line onto the lake.

Holly gasped. She had just cast her first line…


End file.
